


Hidden Powers

by Thefreack92



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Good Severus Snape, Inheritance, M/M, Marauder's Era, Powerful Severus Snape, Snarky Severus Snape, Tags May Change, bloodlines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-08-11 18:02:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20157769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefreack92/pseuds/Thefreack92
Summary: After the shrieking shack incident. AU. A mysterious entity endangers the world; However, there is always a prince on the front lines.





	1. The Grieving Mother

sitting at his desk Dumbledore was reading some paper work with the deputy headmistress and Gryffindor head of house Minerva McGonagall. This year was a trying one for the Headmaster, as his tenure in Hogwarts was about to, as the muggles say, bite the dust; when a student found out about his little experiment of bringing the werewolves into wizarding kind, thankfully he averted the huge catastrophe that that would have cost him by making the student vow to not reveal anything that has happened. That student was none other than Severus Snape, the boy is the top of his class, nigh the whole school, and from what he gathered extremely smart and proficient; Unfortunately, he is too prone to anger; as his peers like to play boyish pranks on him.

-"That boy might be the top of his class; but alas, for the greater good I have to turn a blind eye to his blights. I need the Blacks' heir, and the Potters', by my side if I ever want to change the pure blood perspective on Voldemort and I need Lupin for his lycanthropy; he will make for a great spy if the need came to be" He sighed as he thought this, that's when suddenly, the news came to him. 

A Lynx came charging in his office striding along his desk and settling in front of him.

-"Shacklebolt?"

-"Albus come quickly! There has been an incident to one of your students! We're in saint Mungo's!" came out the voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt a previous Hogwarts student who graduated two years' prior of this year.

As soon as the patronus charm dissipated Dumbledore rose to his feet followed by his friend and ally deputy Headmistress McGonagall and they flued to Saint Mungo's. arriving at the hospital they were greeted by a waiting Kingsley who looked saddened by this event.

-"What Happened Kingsley?! who is it?!"

-"Dumbledore, it's a boy named Severus Snape. We don't know what happened we tried questioning his mother but she requested to see you first before she said anything. And for what happened to him you have to see for yourselves we can't describe it Albus."

-"Where is the boy? Show me to his room. And bring me his mother." Dumbledore ordered of Kingsley who complied leading the way.

As they entered Severus's room they saw an unbelievable sight in the middle of the room stood or rather floated Severus Snape surrounded by black tendrils that seem to be attacking his mind.

-"Dear Merlin! Albus?! the poor boy. W… What are those things surrounding him?!" McGonagall shouted out to Dumbledore.

-"I truly have no answer to that Minerva." He said solemnly. He turned to Shacklebolt and said, "where is his mother?!"

-"She's here I've just called for her" as he said that he notices Eileen coming to them sobbing, "here she is coming."

As Eileen Snape nee Prince neared them sobbing her eyes out she rushed to Dumbledore "Albus, Albus please you have to help him!!" she cried at the Headmaster with urgency.

-"I will Eileen you just have to tell me what has happened to him." Dumbledore replied serenely to the grieving woman in hope of calming her down. Which in part did, she looked at Dumbledore then at Minerva and later, Kingsley, she looked hesitant at first. Then her eyes turned into that of determination, signaling for the party of three to follow her, which they did, into an empty ward room.

She looked at them, then she cast a charm once the door was closed behind them. Albus looked at her intrigued, he never knew a charm like this existed and by the wording of it he guessed it was for muffling words for eavesdropping-passersby that might hear them.

-"It's a spell that my brilliant boy created." she answered with a small smile to their questioning looks. "this- this thing that is attacking him is…" she paused for a few seconds trying to choose her words correctly. "This thing that is attacking him or more precisely his mind, it’s a dark creature in search of the most powerful in mind magics, it feeds upon the witch or wizard's mental prowess to gain power; My boy is special Dumbledore, and I don't say this lightly but if we lose him to this monster everything will be lost. And when I say everything I truly mean everything…" She paused for breath. " If it gets my son this monster will be unleashed and it will wreak havoc upon our world for the magic world and the muggle alike; And I need an experienced legilimens to enter my son's mind, that's where the battle is, and I know you're a legilimens Albus and please don't try to deny it." She looked at him with reserved steel worthy of the name Snape.

They all looked at her with differing stares ranging from shocked, intrigued and troubled. With firstly a shocked McGonagall, secondly an intrigued Dumbledore and then a troubled Shacklebolt.

-"When you say Mind Prowess. How so? I mean, your son is just a child, albeit with quite an ingenious mind to create such a brilliant spell. However, why would this creature attack him if this creature truly wants the powerful in mind magics wouldn't it want an experienced mind like for example, my own?" Dumbledore asked her sensing she was keeping a few things to herself.

She looked at him contemplating what she should say when her resolve fell.

-"before I tell you, all of you have to vow to me, an unbreakable vow to not utter a word of what I say to you this night…" After they agreed and made the vows she continued, "These mind powers or mental prowess are an inheritance in the Prince line. What many people don't know about the Princes is that our bloodline gives us abilities pertaining the mind; for my example I can actually feel your emotions. I can read them and understand them and project them onto anyone. But my little boy; My little boy can actually see magic feel it with his mind that is why he can make spells in such a young age his ability makes him very aware of the magic surrounding him. And if he is trained enough he might be able to control and pull from the magic around him. And this creature this dark creature has been an adversary of our family for generations long gone. No one knows its name and many of our family has fallen to it. It needs our mental prowess to gain footing in our world. And unfortunately my boy has quite the potential to be powerful in mind magic, so he was targeted instead of me. The more mind prowess a person has the more it will attract this monster. Please Albus we need your help!"

As the three absorbed this new information, Albus began to contemplate on a few odd things that occurred the previous year. About how when he asked Mr. Snape why he followed the young Mr. Lupin to the tunnel he was very hesitant to say, however Albus thought nothing of it as when he entered the boy's mind he only got that he wanted to catch them in the act of rule breaking but now with this new information he began to second guess that reason. He looked to his right at McGonagall for what to do she only gave him a look which he understood quite clearly; He has to go and help the boy.

-"Well what're we waiting for Let us go and save your son!" He affirmed with a gentle voice to the grieving woman.


	2. Mindscape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore enters the battle.

As I entered the ward that was holding the distressed boy I began to consider of what I ought to do, what if I fail, I have no idea of the situation I am about to enter; However, if what his mother says is true then I have to try and save the boy and if I refused I would lose the respect of my colleagues, whatever way I go, I need to tread lightly. First thing to do is, I need to have eye contact, yes, eye contact. I adjusted myself to the front of him, and waved my hand to pry his eyes open for they were closed, when they opened I entered his mind. I began to search for the boy inside his memories. I began to notice his memories are being tampered with, whatever this thing is, it's trying to alter the boy's mind. as I viewed his memories I happened upon the boy, hiding in a memory of him when he was about probably six, with, what I presume, is his father. The father was holding the little boy comfortingly as the little boy was crying, the boy looked beat up.

"Why do they always hurt me father," the little boy cried. " I tried to do as you said, I tried to not answer back when they teased me, i tried to walk away but they chased me and they beat me up," the boy cried further.

As the father held his crying son, he looked hurt. "Son, life will always give you bullies, it will always throw you into hardships and agony, you need to know, life is not fair; However, life is what you make of it, so never give them the satisfaction of making you riled up, Just live your life and build your self, because all these people who hurt you, will regret ever laying a hand on you," He said to his boy trying to comfort him. "You know why?" He then asked.

"No, why?" the little boy sniffled back an answer to his father.

"Cause you're my boy, you're a Snape, and Snapes are survivors." He smiled to his boy, who smiled back to his father, tears stopped.

"Why are you here?" The older Severus Snape asked me as I stood behind him, both of us looking at the scene unraveling in front of us.

"I am here because of your mother, she called me for help." I answered him with a little smile on my aged face. "She truly cares for you."

"I know, that she called for you; What I was asking about is, why are you helping me?" the boy turned to me with dark eyes sadly looking at me in question. "You never cared for me, really. Why is now any different?" He looked at me a little bit longer, and I couldn't answer him, frozen in my place by those sad eyes of his. "Whatever, it doesn't matter. This monster needs to get out of my memories, we can not fail."

"May I ask, why is this monster trying to alter your memories? Why is he doing any of this?" I asked him.

"it is trying to erase me, trying to change me, this thing needs a vessel; A vessel strong enough to hold it. And the princes have always been capable with their blood inheritance. it only comes about when there is true darkness on the rise... Voldemort. it wants me as its vessel to go and join the dark lord, that's why we should stop it before it has the chance. Of what I gathered when I learned its true nature, it takes power from bad memories, nesting in them, and then spreads out to all the other memories to try and alter them, little by little, you start to lose your self, until all that is left is your soul and when it kills it, you will become a puppet with strings ready for its use." he answered me with a hard and serious look on his face.

"How do you know all this?" I asked again as we began to walk away from the memory of him with his father.

"Because, it told me."

as we walked away from the memory I couldn't help but see that he was somehow different, he looks stronger somehow, confidant; He looked at me. "What ever you see in these few minutes are not to leave this place." he said to me with steel in his voice.

"Of course, now! How do we defeat it?" I asked intrigued. "As much as I like to be the all knowing wizard, this unusual case leaves me in the dark."

"This monster can not be killed it's a constant in this life. we either have to entrap it or expel it." He said to me, "I suggest entrapping it, cause if we expel it, it will only return back again with vengeance. I have been learning Occlumency recently, we have to trap it in an unwanted memory, and build walls around it; Then, extract this memory to a container, and, put a stopper on it, sealed with protective enchantments."

"Quite ingenious, you know I have to ask, cause I believe you know more than you are telling, how was it released if it was entrapped?" I asked with a knowing look. "I never heard of this creature until recently, so it must have been held, and for a long time it appears, if no one knows about it."

He looked at me with a little nervousness in his eyes. "He tricked me, it was after that night when I found out about Lupin, after you made me take a vow to not reveal his secret; You didn't even punish them for their prank." He said to me with a look that now held anger and hurt. "So, after those events, I began to have dreams, dreams of my inner desires, of power and fame, of respect and adoration; And, with it, came a voice urging me to release it from its prison, and it will help me achieve my dreams, and, help me grow in power. At first, I thought the dreams were nothing to worry about, and I've been having those same dreams for the rest of the remaining year; In the end, it turned out - after I returned home - that this thing was held in an item in my house. After I figured out where it was trapped, the monster told me; that latter to that 'prank', it was easier to talk to me, made me believe it sympathized with me, made me believe it wanted to help me achieve justice; However, now I know it was because my heart grew more dark, that it was able to talk to me. And I, like a fool, talked to it and trusted it, until I released it from its prison, which turns out to be another memory that was given to my mother for safe keeping. And that's how everything transpired." He ended his explanation with guilt adorning his face.

I looked at him with slight bewilderment, "you know, this is a first for me to see you showing emotions." I stated to him with a little smile, I never would have believed that he was capable of showing emotions, from when he was a first year till his fifth, the only thing I've seen from him was either anger, or a complete emotional blankness that masks his true emotions.

"It's because I am not trained enough in my Occlumency to shield my inner true self!" He replied quickly, with agitation.

I chuckled a bit, "I figured so." This boy is truly mind boggling, I don't know what to make of him; I think I have to change my view on his future. it appears he does not want Voldemort to rise to power anymore than I do. However, this incident makes me believe he can be manipulated; Even though, I don't think he's the type to be fooled twice. which means I might be able to sway him to my side, though it might be hard. This will give me an opportunity to understand his ability, also, he may become an asset in the fight against Voldemort. "So now my boy, where shall we go?"

"To my worst memory, where it latched it self." He answered with a look of disgust.

When we finally reach the wanted memory it is with great irony that I feel ashamed; it looks that it was just at the end of this year, right after one of their owl exams, I look with growing shame and horror at what I see, I saw him attacked by Potter and Black, I hear him say those dreadful words to his only friend and I saw him heels over head and stripped in front of his peers. "Severus, why didn't you report this?! I know you don't like me but I could have helped." I say in a stern voice wondering if he never trusted me, I know I haven't been his truest advocate; However, I am the Headmaster, he should trust me enough to handle rule breakers and bullies. Even if they are Gryffindors.

He looks back at me in an amused cruel smile, "would you truly have? You see, I know for a fact that I, against those four, will always result in you favoring them, for the sole reason of you thinking of me as a death eater in training." I open my mouth to negate his words when he interrupts, "and don't try to deny it. You only changed your opinion on me because you wonder if I am of any use against Voldemort. Which I am, this creature wants me for the dark lord, if there is anything I know about myself, I am not anyone's slave! And I will not join the dark lord forcibly or any other faction unless I say so!" 

As he says that, we start to hear laughter that rings from all around us. "I am afraid, little boy, that you don't have a say in the matter." an indistinct voice rang in our ears it was raspy that's for sure but it was like a cross between male and female tones and it was like a group of people that want to talk all at the same time to say the same word. "And don't think of trapping me, the same trick will not work twice," the voice said.

"I don't care, one way or another you will get out of my head!" Severus screams at the body-less voice.

I look around in masked-worry, "show your self fiend."

it laughs again and then materializes in front of us, it looks like a dark bubbling shadow with no distinct feature, or figure. It was more like a liquid that turned putrid, "you mortals truly make me laugh, ha ha fiend he says, get out of my head he says. Ha ha ha ha! You fools, you have no chance against me! One is a baby Prince and the other is an ignorant old coot!" As it says that a tentacle like that of an octopus starts towards us, thinking quickly I raise my wand hand when suddenly, a barrier with a blue hue erects in front of us, stopping the tentacle from striking us. It was not I that erected this shield, it was the boy next to me I look at him in wonder, Severus was holding his left hand in front of him with his right hand glowing with blue magical energy, he flings his right hand at the creature which makes it screech in pain.

"I might be a baby Prince but I can still kick your ass!" Severus screams at the creature and starts to fling the same blue magical energy at it. It screams in agony then suddenly the liquid like creature splatters on to the floor of the memory. Severus stops to catch his breath and see what happened. Then, boom the ground explodes and many more tentacles erupt from the grassy floor, Severus startles and starts to float in his place, that same blue hue surrounding him and begins to zig-zag away from the tentacles striking them with blue blasts. "Professor, I am going to distract it; While you build walls in this memory all around its edges." He says to me, while I like a fish gaped at him. The boy was flying unassisted, Severus Snape was flying, albeit in his own mind; However, in all my acquired knowledge over the years I have never witnessed such a thing.

While I was gaping like a fool the creature screams, "No you will not!" And suddenly a tentacle comes right at me. It appears he heard the boy. I stood their helpless, I didn't know what to do. And then, a blue barrier forms in front of me.

"Professor! What are you waiting for?! Move!" He screamed at me, his right hand pointed at me while his left kept the tentacles coming for him busy. When I saw what he was doing, it was like a wake up call. I began moving my wand hand in a certain pattern muttering charms of wards to entrap evil, I then began moving while making the same hand gestures and uttering the same words going around all the edges of the memory. The creature began yelling profanities and screaming bloody murder, while Severus kept me safe with his barriers and kept the beast busy. As I finished the last ward Severus descended next to me, "Now, that we were able to entrap it, I will be free from those wretched tentacles that hold me, and I will be able to extract this memory." We turn around to leave this ugly memory, the creature yelling behind us.

"I will be free, no one shall escape my darkness the day will come when I am unleashed upon your pathetic mortal world"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter, and I am sorry if my English isn't good. it is not my mother language. please share your opinion on this story I welcome criticism.

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is my first chapter hope it's to your liking and I am open to suggestions and ideas. tell me if you want more.


End file.
